A verdade por Detrás dos Espelhos
by Girassol
Summary: "Sinto cada vez mais frio, uma sensação de angustia em meu peito... agora sei... desculpe-me meu anjo... agora sei ... espero em poder sentir seu calor... pela última vez"


**Estes personagens não me pertencem, mas ha sim ao nosso amado Kishimoto san ^^  
Esta oneshot fora uma simples brincadeira, feita por um amigo secreto no facebook. Então sem plágio viu u.ú, até por que a pessoa ficaria tristinha se alguém pegasse o seu presente que eu fiz com tanto carinho XD . A mesma esta postada em outro lugar, por isso não pensem que uma alma má plagiou u.u **

Antes de tudo esta fora, uma das difíceis barreiras, que até então, eu não tinha atravessado. Tive dúvidas em relação ao estilo. Não friso muito as barras da estória, mas sim no conteúdo e no redemoinho que move cada personagem. Gosto de temperar com um fundo de porquês. Lembrando aqui que esta Oneshot se engloba em um Universo Alternativo, nada muito moderno, porém lembra um pouco o ambiente que roda os personagens. Esta Fanfictions terá partes Passadas por isso preste atenção em cada conversa e parágrafo. Não quero que fiquem confusos.

**Prólogo**

_Estrela vão fugindo_

_Entre os faróis e o mar_

_Neste azul, que azul!_

_O nosso amor sumindo_

_Entre partir, ficar_

_Entre o norte, o sul_

_Cruzando sobre os raios_

_Antenas de TV_

_Porque você me olha_

_Se você não me vê_

_Sobre os oceanos_

_Em doces guerras frias_

_Não deixa anoitecer_

_Não deixa escurecer_

_O Nosso dia_

A chuva fria e triste caía sem-medo na terra escura, lavando o sangue e a dor do chão esquecido por Deus. O cheiro apodrecido da carne dos inimigos e dos aliados é os perfumes característicos das Guerras inúteis. O céu nublado e carregado era o único espectador da terrível chacina, nem mesmo os pássaros ou qualquer outro ser atrevia-se a olhar a obra e o acontecimento infeliz. Todos menos um homem. Este se encontrava abaixado, entre a grama banhada pelo carmesim e pela carne, as pernas fortes fraquejam pelo peso da morte, sua cabeça estava voltada para o céu. Num ato de desespero, em um pedido mudo de ajuda. Ele finamente cai, o cansaço e a perda de sangue o levaram finalmente a exaustão.

Mas antes de perder sua consciência, uma luz branda e aconchegante o purificou, a pintura, mas esplêndida de todas. O anjo iluminado apareceu aos seus olhos.

"Se minha morte será assim que seja rápida" fora suas últimas palavras.

Os gritos eram sempre frequente no quarto da modéstia casa japonesa. O tempo úmido trazia mais angústia, ao ser que, estava estacado na porta. Seus olhos amendoados jaziam cravados no último guerreiro, as mãos pequenas e delicadas envoltas de sangue, antes tão frescos, agora estavam como sua própria cor. Seus suspiros agoniados eram solitários. O homem no leito ardia em febre, e o suor, escoria de suas têmporas, suas feridas encontrarem-se costuradas, mas mesmo assim, eram poucas.

Em qualquer momento elas poderiam abrir, e a vida dele estaria em grande risco.

O garoto de longos cabelos negros aproximou-se de um grande balde de água quente, ele lavou suas mãos, certificou-se que ambas estavam bem limpas e higienizadas, para logo em seguida levantar um pouco da vestimenta do enfermo.

A ferida em seu abdômen tinha se aberto novamente, trazendo mais uma onda de preocupação ao garoto. Com cuidado e zelo, ele começou a reconstruir novamente o trabalho, de tempo e tempo, seus olhos caiam para o rosto do grande homem.

"Grande homem este que vejo iluminado seja tua vida, liberta-se deste teu mal" o jovem menino disse com seus olhos marejados e cansados "Lute contra esta tua escuridão, não vá agora meu bom homem" Dizendo estas pesadas e calmas palavras, como se por um milagre, o forte rosto se acalmou, a respiração antes ruidosa e difícil normalizou-se como um vento da primavera.

Havia sido uma Guerra entreos Daimiô. Senhores de Terras, contraos revoltados camponeses. Seu inicio é antigo e seu fim está distante de acabar. Levando cada vez mais a população a ser dizimada nos campos de guerra.

Todavia uma esperança ressurgiu aos olhos do pequeno garoto. O homem sem identidade aparente despertou-se, depois de uma longa e difícil jornada de dor. O corpo forte se contraiu ao sentir o frio bater contra seu peito. Ele pausadamente olha para os lados, certificando-se sua volta ou qualquer perigo a sua espreita, vagarosamente ele nota um ser pálido e delicado o fitar com surpresa.

"Você" Disse o homem com a voz embarcada e fraca " O anjo..

"Não fale suas feridas"

"Não... não" O homem tentava levantar seu braço enfaixado ao encontro do rosto do jovem "Ser iluminado". Seus dedos grossos tocaram a pele macia e quente do ser.

"Como posso chamar meu anjo?" Ele disse.

"Chame-me de Haku" A voz melodiosa e macia foi o bálsamo necessário para o grande homem. "E você Guerreiro"? Haku sorria com ternura cálida. O rosto como porcelana intocada, estava avermelhada e graciosa, aos olhos do misterioso homem.

"Não sou ninguém" Ele desliza os dedos pelas bochechas, até chegarem aos lábios carnudos e convidativos. Dê um tom rosado quase impuro. "Sou aquele cujas mãos mataram muitas vidas "ele fala" Sou aquele sem passado" Disse.

"Entendo... mas agora, esqueça os mortos dos seus ombros cansados" Haku disse sombrio. Ele levantou-se, indo até uma mesinha. Havia em cima dela, várias ervas medicinal, uma pequena bacia com ataduras ensanguentadas. "È melhor você não se mexer muito, sente cede?" Ele disse voltando com uma caneca fumegante de conteúdo incógnito " Você perdera muito sangue, tive certo reseio ".

"Como pôde me ajudar?" Dizia o homem com as sobrancelhas num profundo V.

"Este é meu trabalho Guerreiro" relatou "Tome beba com cuidado, está quente".

"É algum curandeiro ou só um garoto tolo"? O tom sarcástico era presentes em tua voz.

"Um tolo talvez" Haku ri gostosamente

"Eu já estou melhor"

"Sim está melhor, eu posso ver, mas não completamente sarado do mal que te assolou há pouco tempo" Haku falava sério.

Sem dizer, mas nada, pôr-se a recolher várias das bandagens sujas de sangue da mesinha, com um olhar de lado, ele avalia. Perdido entre seus pensamentos o homem avistava um lindo gavião Japonês, suas penas em um tom marrom e suas assas davam vida ao céu triste. A grande ave pairava entreos céus, como um bailado ensaiado de uma espada de um guerreiro. Seu chamado era alto e imperioso.

"Este é Arisu" Haku disse com sua voz serena "Meu guardião".

Como se tivesse ouvido mesmo da longa distância, a bela Ave mergulhou, até pousar no chão, ao lado do grande homem. Sua mão estendeu até o topo da cabeça do gavião. Sentido sua força e liberdade. Seus olhos começam a pesar, antes mesmo de perceber o motivo. Quando se deu conta da situação e do conteúdo que bebera, sua reação fora tentar levantar-se. Mas braços delicados foram o amparo de seu corpo. Haku sorria para si, após seus olhos se fecharem e seu rosto suavizar em um semblante tranquilo.

Havia se passado uma semana após a chegada do misterioso homem, trazendo consigo o inverno. Deitado pacientemente em seu leito o guerreiro verificava suas bandagens e sua boa recuperação, aos poucos ele fora se levantando, suas pernas fortes pelo tempo descansado, foram, vagando pela escuridão do resinto, suas costas estralaram e seus joelhos rangeram. Ficar muito tempo na mesma posição não era uma das melhores ideias.

A primeira visão que teve, ao abriu a única porta do quarto, fora, uma sala iluminada por velas. Um tatame na cor creme, e um leve perfume adocicado no ar.

Seus olhos correram pelo ambiente, dopando com uma cena rara.

A água quente escoria pela pele imaculada, branca e macia, cabelos molhados e compridos. Curvas andrógenas pecaminosas, caminhos secretos. O homem ofegou quando as costas delicadas ficaram a mostra, a mercê de qualquer toque. Haku tinha seus olhos cerrados, enquanto se banhava em seu quarto, alheio a tudo.

Sua respiração forte foi ouvida de imediato, tirando Haku de sua boemia.

"AH! Eu.." O homem virou o rosto para direita vacilando um passo, "Não estava espiando você"

"Diga-me" Uma voz macia veio aos seus ouvidos "O que você vê?" Ele pergunta levantando-se, molhando o chão, pouco se importando. "Diga-me grande Zabuza Momochi" Seu sorriso era alegre, mas ao mesmo tempo, triste e longínquo.

"Como você sabe meu nome? Eu não falei a você pequeno" Zabuza franziu suas sobrancelhas. Havia um grande desconforto em seu coração. Pesado e sufocante. Sua cabeça doía ao pensar naquela figura em sua frente, naquele rosto de feições únicas.

Houve um pequeno descontentamento vindo de Haku, junto de um longo suspiro.

"Não se preocupe com isto, não agora" O menor disse se envolvendo em um kimono branco "Vamos eu tenho certeza que esteja com fome, depois de tanto tempo só dormindo, não é mesmo?". Completa agora andando até o Hibachi, ao centro da pequena sala. Havia já alguns bolinhos de arroz e uma chaleira de chá. "Se você ficar parado, tudo irá esfriar, o tempo está um tanto frio".

Antes mesmo de alguém dizer alguma coisa um leve barulho de cavalos ao longe alertou o guerreiro.

"Batedores" O grande homem levantou-se ás presas, derrubando xícaras e tudo em sua frente "Arqueiros no mínimo seis rapazes".

"Não vá, espere!" Grita Haku segurando seu braço fortemente "Não vá" Disse por fim com os olhos marejados.

"Eles devem estar atrás de mim" sua voz saiu grave " Não me atrapalhe agora". Sua vontade era de empurrá-lo para longe, mas ao mesmo tempo abraça-lo e beija-lo de um jeito necessitado. Os orbes negros caiam para os do menor, que estavam confusos e embaraçados. Por dentro ele estava com raiva, um ódio muito tempo adormecido. O sangue bombeava em seu corpo rapidamente.

Onde é que estava com sua cabeça?!

Dê uma fresta da janela, Zabuza avistou um grupo de arqueiros aos galopes, entrea pouca neve que cobria o chão. Os cavalos bufavam pelo esforço bruto. Mas ao invés de pararem, eles passaram direto pela casa solitária.

"Não estão á sua procura meu guerreiro" Haku entrou em sua frente "Você não quer aceitar... não pode entender ainda..." Suas palavras saíram como um breve sussurro, palavras desconexas foram verbalizadas, mas poucas foram entendidas. Respirando fundo pela última vez, o garoto abriu finalmente a porta de correr da entrada da casa. O vento gélico invadiu o interior, apagando as velas e o pouco calor que era mantido no recinto.

Haku sorri pra si mesmo.

"Não está na hora de se lembrar de quem sou eu?" ele soluça na porta " Então eu mostrarei para ti, a verdadeira lembrança" .Após suas palavras, ele estende sua mão para um espelho. O mesmo encontrava-se coberto por um pano azulado velho, de manchas que pareciam, mas como gaivotas.

O envelhecido pano escorregou, descobrindo finalmente o espelho. Zabuza cobriu seus olhos e um forte clarão invadiu a sala.

"Um sonho que não foi de todo um sonho" a voz de Haku ecoava em sua cabeça, o espelho brilhava como uma estrela em sua morte, mas não era uma estrela qualquer.

_Cavalos e homens marchando entreas ruas daquela pacata estrada, guerreiros vestidos com armaduras e espadas. Todos ex-samurais que lutara ao lado da minoria. Um grupo de corajosos soldados, que não aceitara a ideologia dos grandes. Entre o grupo, o ex-general Zabuza Momochi liderava._

"_Senhor"! Um jovem arqueiro galopava a suas costas, rapidamente ele coloca sua montaria ao lado do grande e imponente General "Esta será mesmo a nossa luta final?" Pergunta o garoto. Ele não passava dos dezoito anos de idade, era jovem e não merecia estar ali._

"_Sim meu caro Samurai!" dissera com um sorriso largo "Antes morrer aqui do que morrer sem honra" Momochi falara. A comitiva finalmente encontra o aldeão, um senhor já de idade, mas com fibra de justiça. Ele era o curandeiro daquele povo, mas muito estimado por todos. _

"_Senhor Momochi finalmente estás conosco" O bom senhor veio a sua chegada "Recebo seus homens em minha aldeia e também os recebo em minha casa"_

"_Obrigada pela sua gentileza e pela sua hospedagem" o general descia de seu cavalo amarronzado de crinas brancas " Não sabemos quanto tempo nós temos de paz, sinto que, está Guerra irá acontecer em breve"_

"_AH! Enquanto isto não se preocupe" eles caminhavam ao falar "Este tempo será preenchido corretamente" o velho dita ao encontrarem o portão principal da vila. A mesma era uma vila grande aos padrões das outras, logo na entrada tinha uma grande estátua de madeira, de uma águia comendo uma serpente, e envolta dela, vários espelhos que refletia todo o povoado._

"_É uma bela estátua" Comenta um dos Samurais_

"_Este é nosso maior guardião" ele para admirando a mesma "Ele nos vigia com os espelhos, e devora todo o mal que rodeia nossos corações" disse o sábio senhor " Ele está nesta vila antes mesmo de meus bisavós nascerem!"_

_Eles são guiados pelo sábio entreas ruas, pessoas trabalhavam, crianças brincavam entre elas. Lojas para todos os lugares, mas todos que se dirigiam o olhar para os Guerreiros, prontamente se curvavam em respeito e agradecimento. A caminhada fora trazendo um grande conforto para Momochi, estar lutando ao lado destas pessoas, seria uma das melhores escolhas._

"_Aqui está onde curo e também morro" suas palavras tiraram de seus pensamentos "Hoje a noite será servido um grande banquete para você e seus soldados, por isso, fique a vontade, conheça tudo e se sentirem cansados haverá quartos prontamente ao seu dispor" o velho sorri para todos "Temos que conversar a sós meu Aliado" ele disse._

_O restante fora se dissipando, sobrando só o general._

"_Valorizo pela segurança do povo desta vila meu jovem, mas também, prezo pela segurança de uma das joias mais raras" eles andavam agora para dentro da mansão "Por isso eu deixo aos seus cuidados". Em um jardim ricamente decorado, entre belas Azaleias. Havia sentado um jovem, ele alimentava aos poucos os pássaros. Com um olhar meigo e calmo ele dirigiu-se aos dois._

"_Este é meu neto, Haku". O velho disse segurando a mão pequena._

"_Então é o senhor que irá nos ajudar?" Sorrindo ele se curva gentilmente em frente do poderoso Guerreiro._

"_Seu sorriso era contagiante"! Pensou quando o pequeno ser veio até si "Quem sabe tudo não termina em bons tempos" sua voz saiu grave, mas calma._

"_Espero que mostre a nossa casa a este honrado soldado, meu neto prestigiado" o bondoso idoso afetuosamente beija as têmporas de Haku, e com respeito o mesmo agradece._

_"O senhor irá sair?" com a voz baixa ele aninha entre o peito de seu avô._

"_Não se preocupe, eu acredito que estará em boas mãos" ao fim de suas palavras ele finalmente sai em direção à vila, deixando para trás um novo desfecho da história._

_Durante todo o jantar que se seguiu Momochi ficara satisfeito em conhecer o grupo de combatentes, um grupo de corajosos homens. Alguns novos outros já experientes. Mas neste momento sua atenção estava voltada para uma única imagem. Sua mente se distraia em admirar aquelas linhas brilhantes, sua mente perdia-se em pensamentos mais amenos, enquanto permitia-se admirar a beleza. Fora pouco tempo que se passou junto a ele, o tempo que preferiu nunca esquecer. Mas os deferes como General o chamou, levando a se afastar._

"_Senhor Momochi?" Uma voz roubou-lhe aquela agradável sensação, trazendo-lhe a consciência de seus arredores._

_O General não escondeu o sobressalto, voltando-se rapidamente e encontrando o aborrecimento em alguns olhares que estavam sendo dirigidos a ele agora._

_"Peço desculpas." Ele disse, soltando um quase imperceptível suspiro. "Acredito não ter ouvido o último comentário de vocês. Questionavam-me algo?"_

"_Muitas coisas de fato" Um homem de aparência forte disse em um tom sarcástico " o que sabe do que conversamos?". Este era Cell, um dos poucos que tinha a capacidade de tirar do serio em tão pouco tempo. Era também seu braço direito._

"_Seria melhor uma pausa" Propôs um jovem ao seu lado. Este era filho de Cell. Seu nome era outra incógnita para muitos. Ele se chamava Garott._

_O líder não se deixou levar pela brincadeira do amigo. Estavam todos fatigados, estavam nesta há um tempo levantando questões e táticas, vendo mapas, e tendo discursões infrutíferas. Mas cada vez mais o tempo escorregava de seus dedos, tornando o tempo mais curto a cada conversa inútil._

"_Ótimo então vamos beber e comer e esquecer que temos uma missão a ser comprida!" Cell blasfemou._

"_Acalme-se meu velho amigo" interviu um espectador. Outro soldado prestigiado._

"_Ele tem esperanças que nós ainda sobrevivemos a esta empreitada" .O velho disse após ouvir um rugido do General._

"_Temos que nós manter as cabeças frias" o jovem disse "Temos muitas coisas a serem discutidas agora" ele disse olhando para o seu pai. Que até o momento estava com um olhar vago. Ele alisava sua barba em cada observação._

_Um silêncio incômodo estava presente, mas fora quebrado pelas palavras do líder do grupo._

"_Não vejo necessidade de mais discursões" completa Momochi. Ele suspira agora mantendo suas costas eretas, seus braços descansando sobre a mesa." Ficaríamos aqui o resto da nossa eternidade conjeturando hipóteses, que não nós ajudaria em nada"_

_O grupo se olhou por um instante, ponderando as palavras de seu líder, alguns rapazes se mantiveram de cabeças baixas e pensativos, outros simplesmente se mexeram em seus lugares em total desconforto. Haku que até então estava calado ao lado de seu avô se manifestou. Com voz tranquila._

"_Vai dar tudo certo, confie em suas próprias forças e em seus destinos" ele disse olhando fixamente para o General "Não desanimem por causa do desconhecido" Ele completa agora olhando para os rostos jovens dos soldados. "Muito a de vir desta estória inacabada"_

"_Ademais, embora seja muito difícil que isso ocorra" Pensou Zabuza sorrindo amargamente para si mesmo. Ele já sentira o sabor da angustia antes, também já sentiu a tristeza pesar em seus ombros. Ele como ninguém sabe como é o desfecho desta estória. Um suspiro impaciente foi escutado em sua frente. Cell levantou-se com uma ligeira careta de insatisfação estampada em seu rosto. Com uma reverencia ele se despede do anfitrião e do seu neto. Logo em seguida o filho repete seus passos._

"_Esta noite fora muita cansativa para todos, peço sua gentileza meu senhores". O velho disse também se levantando "O que resta desta será agora julgada por vocês e apreciada pelos mesmos, não há mais o que falar, o que esta conversado e resolvido se encera nesta noite de pouca brisa e estrelas"._

_Haku olha ligeiramente para o rosto de seu avô, que agora sorria para si com o aquele ar de Raposa velha. Sem saber o porquê desta manobra do bom senhor ele sorri de volta. O ar em sua volta estava um tanto estranho. Desde que sentara-se à mesa ao pedido de seu Avô, um desconforto passava em sua barriga. Às vezes julgava que estava sendo observado por alguns dos soldados, mas sempre que seus olhos caiam em alguém a sensação misteriosamente sumia. Como mágica._

"_Eu também irei aos meus aposentos". Disse Haku sentindo como se tivesse milhares de borboletas em sua barriga._

"_Se me permite eu posso acompanhá-lo" Uma voz surgiu no meio de tantas outras._

_Haku olhou agora para o General. Sua boca ficando seca. Foi muito bom em saber que o tempo que teve com ele duraram pouco. Na hora não soube o que sentiu, estar diante daquele homem o assustou. Não queria se aproximar deste novamente._

_Momochi pode ouvir alguns gracejos vindo de alguns veteranos, amigos de longa data. Ele estava esperando esta oportunidade de conhecer mais de seu Anjo, agora que finalmente as dores de cabeça estava a parte de seus planos. Com um singelo sorriso ele sai de seu lugar. Necessitava de um lugar mais privativo._

"_Não tenha medo de mim" disse enfim "Gostei muito da nossa pequena conversa" ele gentilmente segura uma das mãos do pequeno "Agora eu sei que você gosta de pássaros e de cultivar lindas azaleias"_

"_Muita me admira desta sua boa memória" Haku disse na defensiva "Mas eu não as cultivo, esta era tarefa muito prestigiada de minha mãe" ele disse com uma grande saudade "Sinto como se tivesse ao seu alcance, todas ás vezes que as encontro no jardim" Haku tinha um semblante que parecia estar em outro tempo. Vendo isto o homem lentamente puxa a mão menor, sentindo a mesma estremecer com o contato mais forte._

"_Sinto muito, mas eu realmente preciso ir" Haku desvencilha das mãos poderosas._

_Um grande frio percorreu o seu corpo, levando a suas pernas como um incentivo de fuga. Sem olhar para trás ele percorreu os caminhos. Seu coração pulava em seu peito._

_Os sons das vozes fora dissipando-se, aos poucos o único som era da sua própria respiração desenfreada._

_Mas ele não vira o olhar que deixara aos ventos._

"_Haku, amantes de azaleias, meu Anjo iluminado" Disse agora andando finalmente porta a fora. Sentindo um leve perfume doce pelo caminho em que andava "Poderei dormir mais feliz hoje, em saber que pude sentir seu inebriante perfume"._

_Com um sorriso matreiro ele cheira suas mãos_

"_Você serás meu"._

_Um beijo frio atingiu-lhe nas maçãs do rosto de Haku. Ele olhou para cima vendo dois pares de olhos fortes te observando. O céu estava cumprindo sua promessa de neve._

_Grandes florcos da mesma começava a pintar o chão._

_A tarde estava em sua morte. Ele se inclinou para frente enquanto o cavolo fazia uma ardua tarefa. O animal tropeçou por um instante e o peso de Momochi deslocou duro nas costas de Haku; seu braço apertado encontrava-se protetoramente sobre sua cintura. Uma cascata de pequenas pedras sacudiu-se enquanto desciam o monte._

_Alguns meses tinha se passado, dias que foram se prolongando, até que uma grande calmaria fora posta a todos. A Guerra entre todos estava findada. Um tratado de paz foi assinado, tornado a boemia uma luz forte entre todos. Entretanto para Momochi, esta era só mais uma das armadilhas empregadas do inimigo._

"_Seria uma catástrofe" disse uma voz distante "Me recuso". Ele foi categórico em suas palavras._

"_Então prefere ficar para morrer?" um som de descaso fora desferida "É só que me faltava!". Sem saber quais armas usar contra o seu teimoso amante, Momochi, aponta para longe uma grande clareira. "Esta parte é muito remota, nem todos a conhecem, os que sabem, temem de entrar em seus domínios" Zabuza disse enfaticamente._

"_E nós temos este privilegio por quê?" Ele pergunta desencostando do peito de General "Não há mas perigos". Sem problemas, ele rapidamente desse do cavalo, seus pés tocaram a fina neve._

_Momochi soltou um longo suspiro e logo em seguida ele vez o mesmo._

"_Só terei certeza quando minha espada cortar a garganta daqueles infelizes"_

"_Deixe de tolices" Haku disse brincando com a clina do cavalo e olhando a trilha até então desconhecida._

"_Quero que me prometa uma coisa" Momochi começou "Prometa que se houver qualquer empecilho, ou qualquer problema, você irá correr e se esconder nesta clareira?" Ele iniciou colocando uma palma na face do rapaz e alisando seu rosto com os dedos._

"_Sozinho?" O rapaz indagou sentindo um frio em seu coração._

"_Prometa-me" o guerreiro precisava de uma confirmação positiva da parte do outro. Não tinha certeza da insensatez, mas por hora, esta era a sua única escolha._

_Haku deu um sorriso brando, mas na verdade o mesmo esta em uma das perfeitas máscaras propunhas por si. Havia uma tristeza mesclada com o indeciso em seu peito,_

"_Se me prometer não me esquecer, eu irei". Ele disse olhando o Guerreiro com olhos expressivos e profundos_

"_Até o último fio da minha sanidade estiver presentes eu chamas te esquecerei" com um sutil sorriso ele abraça o menor com pesar. E com um rápido impulso ele levanta o corpo leve para cima do animal._

"_Agora se me permite te levar um dos lugares mais belos que eu já vi" ele disse em um tom de mistério._

_O cavalo seguiu despretensiosamente entre as árvores, seu casco era abafado pelos cantos dos pássaros. Logo puderam ouvir ao longe uma leve queda de água, mesmo estando no frio à sensação de leveza que aquele som propunha era imensurável, havia um desejo de cair nela e esquecer o mundo em sua volta._

"_O que realmente têm neste misterioso lugar?" Haku estava ficando impaciente com esta letargia, a incapacidade de saber o estava intrigando ao máximo. Momochi ofereceu um sorriso enigmático como resposta. Logo uma bela e impressionante paisagem fora desenhada em suas vistas. A pouca neve só melhorava o contraste do cenário; flores rodeadas por uma imensidão de natureza, o branco em pequenos pingos, era como aquarela de um pintor. Com um suspiro contente Haku admira sem palavras._

"_Isto..." disse sorrindo contente._

_O Guerreiro também sorri, sentindo um desejo enorme de abraçar aquele anjo em sua frente. Sensação que ele há muito não sentia batia em seu peito. Haku voltou-se para si com os olhos úmidos e brilhantes. Os lábios abertos, seus cabelos estavam soltos e levemente bagunçados, cobrindo-lhe desobedientemente a pele de porcelana. _

_Momochi sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha, e a sensação não fora provocada pelo ar do lugar._

"_Não ...gosto ?" Indagou descendo do cavalo. Teve medo dele não ter agradado como pensou. Mas para sua surpresa um corpo quente caiu em cima de si. Haku mantinha seu rosto há centímetros do seu, o hálito doce batia contra sua face. Era quente e cada vez mais uma necessidade de provar aqueles lábios o incendiava, o instigava ao máximo._

"_O que tanto me olhas"? Perguntou Haku inocentemente._

"_Esta obra de arte"_

"_Fala das belas flore ou só de uma especifica?" o pequeno disse em um olhar travesso._

"_Desta flor" sem mais rodeios ele finalmente sela os lábios carnudo nos seus. Uma onda de um prazer doloroso o dominou, seus braços fortes rodeou o menor, sentindo a carne em baixo das vestimentas se contraírem com o contato. As bocas duelavam em um dança envolvente e cheia de vontades. O único vencedor desta batalha era o fôlego que faltava. Sem palavras desferidas, o guerrilheiro entra sutilmente entre as vestes do outro, sentindo a pele quente entre os seus dedos._

_Haku gemeu em seu beijo, as mãos mornas em suas curvas estavam o deixando incapacitado de pensar em qualquer coisa. Ele podia sentir uma tímida ereção em suas pernas, já sabendo que não havia escape para nenhum dos dois._

"_Preciosidade..." Momochi disse sem ar._

_Sem qualquer pensamento de seu ato, se o mesmo acarretaria em algo maior ou não, ele muda suas posições, ficando finalmente em cima do outro. Que por sinal, se encontrava-se com as bochechas rosadas e ofegante; seus cabelos negros caídos como um rio de negritude e escuridão, iluminado por uma aura bela e pura. Este era o seu anjo que lhe sorria com ternura e puro desejo._

"_Me tome" Haku disse sem qualquer som. Só uns sutis movimentos dos lábios foram o estopim do libido aflorado do maior._

_Gentilmente ele retira o leve, porém quente Kimono azulado, a pele do peito se contraiu com a temperatura um tanto fria da tarde. Fazendo que os dois pontos rosados se eriçassem._

"_Es tão belo". Sua palma grande calejada pela espada e pelos treinos, deliciaram-se com a macies do corpo menor .Zabuza quase riu alto quando o jovem tremeu em seus braços enquanto ele beijou-o profundamente. Ah, sim, inocente, mas devassa assim ... E com as flores agarradas em seu cabelo, ele parecia um sacrifício cuja pureza seria tomado como uma demonstração de veneração. Com cuidado ele separa o resto das vestimentas, vendo o resto do corpo, tentado não pensar em como ele queria possui-lo sem qualquer preparação. Sua mão habilidosamente encontra a pele das coxas, tocou seu membro mole divertindo com os soluços tímidos. Sua boca trilhou um caminho quente da barriga esbelta, de cintura fina e quadril arredondado, nádegas fartas e macias. A língua saboreava sem pudor cada cantinho, apalpava com desejo seu anjo. A boca do menor aberta avermelhada fora profanada novamente._

_Ele empurrou um dedo na entrada apertada, sentiu o músculo em volta da ponta dos dois dedos se fecharem para si. Com paciência ele lentamente beija as têmporas do menor, com incentivo de se acalmar._

"_Vamos... não temas". Sua respiração forte estava cada vez mais difícil de acalmar._

_Um gemido de desconforto veio da parte de Haku. Sentindo novamente aqueles dedos entrarem em si, ofega. Eram grossos, porém não era nada comparado ao que estava por vim, isso ele tinha consciência._

_O guerrilheiro prepara com veemência o delicado lugar. Mais um dedo é introduzido. O músculo esticado virgem tensamente ao seu redor, mas Momochi sabia que aqueles dois dedos não poderia comparar, de longe, para o perímetro de sua ereção. A gota de essência prateado escoria pela fenda do menor, parando na pele pálida. Sem mais se aguentar ele retira os dedos de dentro, logo em seguida despede de suas indesejáveis vestimentas. Estava sentindo-se quente._

_Dois olhos amendoados seguiam seus passos, os longos cílios estavam molhados como um orvalho da manhã. Seus lábios estavam sendo mordidos, se contendo junto com sua respiração. Suas pernas foram postas nos ombros do mais velho, logo em seguida uma fisgada foi sentida. O grande membro rígido beijava sua entrada, o pré-gozo saia da mesma facilitando sua jornada. Deslizando com certa calma, finalmente Zabuza Momochi desfruta do calor do interior. E com um gemido sensual ele joga sua cabeça para trás. Ele era demasiado apertado. O corpo esguio arqueou-se com um fôlego gemido, coxas involuntariamente espalhando-se para lhe dar melhor acesso ao seu inchado eixo._

_Momochi sorri, era assim, uma doce submissão._

_Ele esperou pacientemente, passando suas mãos pelas coxas, acalmando o menor que. Ele captura algumas lágrimas teimosas, sentindo-se o gosto do seu amado. _

"_Shiii.. não chore" Momochi segurou ambas as pernas que estavam abertas, então ele começou a se movimentar . Balançando docemente no corpo tenso, em vez de empurrar, mas, no entanto, o movimento produziu mais dolorida gemidos, e mais uma vez as lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto pálido. Ele podia sentir a alma do menor ligando a sua, uma felicidade eterna enroscando-se aos corações. Com mais um pouco de velocidade e força ele admira com fascínio o rosto de prazer de Haku. Cada vez mais o corpo balançava, em meio aos céus. Gemidos eram agora presentes nesta loucura, corpos quentes batiam contra si, o cheiro de excitação mesclava com a da insanidade._

_Momochi aperta as coxas com força, estava cada vez mais duro e não havia chance de término. Com um movimento ele retirou-se de dentro do menor, com um único puxão Haku é colocado em cima de si. Longas e cheirosas madeixas deslizaram pelo seu rosto, o resto cobria uma bela imagem do corpo. Seu rosto infantil carregava uma difícil expressão. Haku guiou seu membro até sua entrada, sentando-se gradativamente._

_Seus cabelos caiam agora como cascata pelas suas costas e pelos ombros estreitos, alcançando seus quadris. O mesmo balançava pelos ares, em cada movimento que o menor fazia. Ele rebolava em torno do eixo inchado, suas pequenas e delicadas mãos passeavam pelo peito do maior, sentindo os músculos e a pele áspera de um Homem._

_Haku gemeu, pondo sua cabeça para trás, quando duas mãos apertaram suas nádegas com gula, a mesma incentivava cada vez mais os movimentos, juntos com cada batida que fazia contra ele, Sua pélvis subia contra o menor, sentindo Haku ondular agora, agraciado pelas fortes e brutais estocadas. Um gemido fino foi ouvido pelo maior, sim seu anjo tinha gostado. Sua potencia tinha encontrado o pondo doce. Um triunfo ronronar saiu dos lábios do Guerrilheiro ao sentir a entrada menor se contrair._

_Ele finalmente tinha gozado._

_Sua chegada estava agora sendo contada, ao sentir a pressão no interior do outro, sua barriga se enrijeceu, suas mãos apertaram mais a cintura do outro. Uma grande quantidade de sêmen foi despejada, Haku foi mantido preso pelos quadris, à sensação que teve era como se tivesse sendo marcado em pleno ato. Haku segura seus longos cabelos por trás, a cabeça tombada, sua expressão era de deleite, e seus quadris experimentava a sensação de ser finalmente preenchido em movimentos leves e molhado._

_Haku deitou-se no peito do General, sem sair de dentro do outro, ele fecha os olhos e sorri._

"_Esta será a nossa casa meu amor" sussurra agora sentindo seu rosto sendo erguido pelas mãos que tanto ama._

"_Para sempre"_

"Você se lembra agora?" Ele disse ao seu lado, sua cabeça encostada ao seu ombro

"Eu não entendo" seu braço esticou até o espelho. Seus dedos descansaram no frio do reflexo.

"Como não entende aquilo que mais amou?" A pergunta fora feita por Haku. Seus traços suaves se transformaram num rosto diferente. Sua cabeça fez uma negativa cansada. Sensações terríveis brotavam entre as paredes daquela casa.

Era forte denso e sufocante.

Seria mesmo verdade?

Seria uma piada de mal gosto?

Não. Era a verdade de trás das figuras distorcidas que é a nossa própria culpa.

"Você não quer aceitar seu próprio fracasso... a sua própria morte?" Haku disse amargo "Você vive a sua própria vergonha, revivendo o seu último suspiro" sua respiração estava calma.

Haku mantinha uma das mãos em seu abdômen.

"Sabe meu amor" disse com a voz tremida "Eu te ame.. tão pouco.. mas te amei" sua pequena mão deslizou, mostrando uma grande mancha em vermelho. Seu Kimono branco agora se sobressaltava em um tom avermelhado. Seus olhos se fecharam e seu corpo caiu, mas antes de se chocar contra o chão, dois braços rápidos o acolheram.

"Desculpe-me... por favor desculpe-me" ele apertou o menor em seus braços fortes "Não me deixe sozinho novamente!" ele grita " Eu lembro-me te tudo agora, do ataque... de sua morte em meus braços... como agora.

"Eu gostava daquela época, em que nós vivíamos, antes de tudo acontecer.."

Foi no último suspiro de Haku que tudo mudou. Seu corpo pálido e frio, em seus braços, as paredes velhas, chão empoeirado. Tudo escuro e morto. O ar nebuloso entrava pela porta, até então esquecida. Lá fora uma tarde nascia triste e apagada, de poucos sons. O único ruído era de sua respiração difícil.

Com raiva ele se levanta, e sem medir consequências ele desferiu um único soco contra o espelho. Fazendo com que uma parte se soltasse e a outra zombeteiramente te torturasse com o final de suas memórias, até então perdidas.

_Pessoas corriam com medo, as casas em chamas estalavam em cada momento de terror, algumas caiam pelos caminhos sinuosos, outras gritavam com seus filhos em seus braços. Um grande grupo de homens armados com espadas mutilavam mulheres e crianças na vila, Mas nem tudo estava perdido, era isso que um bravo soldado pensava, e era isso que acreditava, quando sua espada caia no inimigo. O sangue fresco tingiu seu rosto com o carmesim, ele tinha que lutar até o último de seus homens. Ao longe ele pôde ver a casa principal da vila ser derrubada. Era a antiga casa de cura, também sendo o lar de seu amor._

"_Onde ele está?" Cell veio ao seu auxílio "Não pude entender como eles estavam tão preparados assim. Traidores!" ele completou dando uma espadada no peito de um infeliz desprevenido._

"_Ele esta na ala leste da floresta" disse Momochi nervoso " Desde o começo não tive tanta esperança assim. Ela sempre escorrega pelo meus dedos" ele ri agora._

"_Na floresta?"_

"_Não pude deixa-lo aqui, não pude deixar seu pequeno corpo com os outros mortos". Ele grita enfurecido. Sua raiva era como se tivesse despertado um antigo demônio em seu peito, uma necessidade de matar e nunca mas olhar para trás. Fora essa a sensação que esmagava cada vez seu peito, ao saber que não tinha mais nada na terra que o prendesse._

_Logo um som alto soa em seus ouvidos, o grupo que invadiram estava por alguma razão saindo em disparada. Não era o final. Isso o general sabia, eram espertos e eram muitos._

"_Não pude salva-lo" ele disse entre os dentes " Não fui capaz ..._

"_Não se culpa por isso meu caro" Cell disse "Perdi meu filho também tão jovem, agora só luto pelo que nós resta"_

"_Ele estava nas mãos daqueles desgraçados" sua cabeça latejava de dor " Mataram em minha frente meu amigo". Sua espada banhada pelo sangue fora fincada na grama suja._

"_Eram tantos... ele não me obedeceu.. ele não seguiu o nosso combinado". Cada palavra engasgava em sua garganta. Cell também mantinha-se em pé, olhando para algumas pessoas feridas nos cantos._

"_Não daria em nada" Cell falou serio " As estradas, e a vila foi tomada pela dor, seria impossível, desculpe mas já sabíamos como seria este final"_

"_Não! Jamais descansarei em paz. Irei até o fundo deste remédio amargo''. Sua voz estava concentrada ao máximo, e suas palavras tinham gosto de fel. Segurando finalmente no cabo de sua arma ele segue um caminho difícil, seus passos pesados afundavam cada vez mas chão. Com uma ligeira virada de lado, ele fala pela última vez neste final de noite sangrenta. " Se nos resta algo em nossos corações, nesta alma que carregamos, meu caro Soldado. Amanhã escreveremos a nossa última estrofe"._

_Sem mais nenhuma palavra ele some na escuridão da mata._

_Suas costas deitados entre a neve, seu rosto pálido e fantasmagórico. Haku estava banhado de sangue, sozinho entre a natureza triste. Nenhum som estava em sua volta, um silêncio triste, como um grande pesar. Tudo estava em luto. Momochi cambaleantemente encontra o corpo de seu amado, lágrimas caiam de seu rosto. Ele deita ao lado dele sentindo uma grande angústia._

_Esta seria a última vez que o estava vendo, a última vez que o tocava._

"_Que os Deuses estejam amanhã ao meu lado, e que os Anjos protejam sua alma, meu doce amantes das Azaleias" disse passando sua mão no rosto do amado. _

_Ele ficou ali admirando-o até que o cansaço o tomou, levando a esquecer um novo impasse de sua vida._

Seu sorriso era um sorriso triste, seus braços foram em volta de si, ele ficou ali parado no antigo casebre, sentindo o mundo cada vez, mas rápido em torno de si, o tempo parecia não existir mas. Uma sensação de solidão e frieza o atingiu. Por um momento nada pareia fazer qualquer sentido. Mas por alguma razão a sensação gélica de solidão não o mais abraçou, não dominou e o feriu, pois aquele era o momento das surpresas e das revelações. As mesmas surpresas que se fizeram concretas, materializadas em dois braços que o envolveram confortavelmente, a segurança e o carinho, que o destino brincou em separar. Suas mãos seguraram as frias do outro, o perfume de Azaleias impregnadas nas mesmas. Momochi vira finalmente para trás, vendo flores rodeadas por árvores. Com um sorriso gentil ele sutilmente passa envolve-lo em seus braços.

"Esta tudo bem". Disse Haku rindo morno, enquanto sua cabeça estava escondida no peito do maior "Está em paz agora, não se preocupe com nada.. você esta em casa agora...

Final


End file.
